That is Their Song
by alynwa
Summary: Written for the Song Story Challenge on LJ. The prompt is "Carol of the Bells" and lyrics appear after the story.


Napoleon and Illya were relaxing in Aunt Amy's living room. They were feeling comfortably stuffed and relaxed. It was Christmas Eve and when Napoleon had informed his aunt that he and Illya had to fly to Lisbon Christmas Day and had to cancel dinner, she insisted that they have dinner and exchange gifts that night instead.

Napoleon had arrived midday to assist with the cooking despite her protests that she had it all under control. After a while, she had to admit that her charming nephew was delightful and helpful company; his story and joke telling had them both laughing as they sipped wine and worked holiday magic. When Illya arrived at three – thirty, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Bozhe moy!" he exclaimed as he took in the sight of a roast turkey, gravy, pans of stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, lasagna plus homemade cranberry sauce, iced tea, celery sticks stuffed with cream cheese, several kinds of olives in a bowl plus an apple pie and a mince pie. "There is enough food here for a small army!"

Napoleon laughed as he handed his friend a glass of wine. "I was just telling Aunt Amy we have enough to feed one hungry Russian. Let's eat!"

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Though not as gregarious and outgoing as his partner, Illya let his usual quiet demeanor fall by the wayside and proved to be quite the conversationalist. He always enjoyed chatting with Aunt Amy about their travels; she was a globetrotter and the three of them loved to talk about all the out of the way places they found off the beaten tourist path. She thought that, like herself, they liked to explore small towns not usually visited by travelers. "Honestly, Illya, that little bakery down that side street in Liverpool makes the best scones I've ever tasted! I found out about it through the cousin of a friend of mine who lives there. How on earth did you two ever find it?"

"It was dumb luck, Aunt Amy," the Russian replied. She didn't need to know that the bakery had been a THRUSH satrap front where he and Napoleon had been held captive nor did she need to know they were almost made into meat pies. When an UNCLE Strike team had saved the day, he had grabbed some scones on the way out and they had been delicious.

Aunt Amy looked at her clock and said, "Oh, it's time for the Yule Log! Please turn on channel eleven, Napoleon." She noticed Illya's frown of confusion and explained, "This television station does this every year. It started as a way for apartment dwellers to have a fireplace in their home for Christmas."

The TV finally warmed up and sure enough, there was an image of a real wood burning fireplace, complete with hanging Christmas stockings, on the screen. Christmas music played in the background. "This will be onscreen for the next twenty – four hours," she said. "I love it."

They opened their gifts and the two men gushed over their cashmere scarves and leather gloves while Aunt Amy gasped at the sight of the pearl necklace and earrings they had bought her. She was holding the earring up to her ears in front of the wall mirror to admire them when she recognized the song that was playing. "This is my absolute favorite Christmas carol!" she declared before joining in with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir:

 _Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

 _Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air_

 _Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

 _On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home._

Napoleon and Illya watched with clear affection in their eyes as Aunt Amy gracefully swung her arms and swayed as she sang. When it was over, she sat in her easy chair and smiled. "That song brings back wonderful memories."

"Did you know that 'Carol of the Bells' was created by two countrymen of mine?"

Aunt Amy replied, "No, Illya, I didn't know that! Who?"

"Mykola Leontovych composed the music and Peter Wilhousky wrote the lyrics based on a Ukrainian folk chant called 'Shchedryk.' It was first performed in December 1916 at Kiev University. The song fell into disfavor during the rise of the Soviet Union. It was introduced to American audiences in 1921."

"Leave it to you to make a happy Christmas song into something positively boring," Napoleon jokingly grumbled.

"Behave yourself, Napoleon!" Aunt Amy chastised with a smile. "That's a lovely story, IIlya. Thank you for sharing it."

"You are most welcome. It is getting late and Napoleon and I have an early flight tomorrow, so I am afraid I must take my leave." Illya stood and went to where she sat and then reached for and kissed her right hand. "Everything was wonderful. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'll walk out with you, Partner." He hugged and kissed his aunt. "Please put some leftovers in the freezer for me. I'll call you as soon as we get back."

"I've done you one better, my dear. While you and Illya were relaxing in the living room, I made turkey sandwiches for you to take on the plane." She handed him a large brown paper bag. "Just the way you both like them: Turkey, mayo, stuffing, cranberry sauce and sliced olives."

He kissed her again. "I love you, Aunt Amy. Merry Christmas!"

She walked them to the door. "I love you both. Safe travels and Merry Christmas!"

As they rode the elevator to the ground floor Illya said, "Your aunt is the best woman I know. If there is time, I would like to buy another gift for her before we leave Europe."

"You like anyone who feeds you, hungry Russian! Here, take the sandwiches, I know I'll be lucky to get one bite."

"You know me too well."

Carol of the Bells

Hark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home


End file.
